Something Red
by Ella Lane
Summary: What happens when someone else, other than Clark, gets affected by Red Kryptonite? Pairing Clark and Lois
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was late at night. Inside her Torch Office, Chloe was reading a new message in her computer screen. She had been working for a while. Since she discovered about Clark's secret, she was worried about what else she could find on that meteors rocks. It amazed her that the same meteor shower had these quite different effects on each person, and now her new source was telling her about some kind of science project going on a secret lab in LuthorCorp, and she wanted to investigate it. Her gut was telling her it had something to do with these rocks as well.

Taking her camera and her tape recorder, she decided to try her father's identification card again. "It always works", she thought. It was really funny how Lex never told the security to block this card. "It makes you wonder", she said to herself. Turning off her computer, she took her purse, put everything she needed inside, and walked into the night.

At Luthorcorp, the doctor was just finishing the last reports about what he found on those rocks. They had already found an unusual kind of radiation and they weren't entirely sure about his effects on human beings. The tests they performed on rats had shown that when exposed to a large quantity of this radiation, their social behavior became slightly different, but nothing that would justify further exploitation, so the doctor finished his notes: "Thus far, the experiment remained inconclusive".

Shutting down his notebook, the doctor turned off the lights, and went out of the lab, never noticing the figure hidden in the darkness.

"Password protected, of course", Chloe whispered to herself. "Let's take a look around the Lab". Taking one of the red rocks in her hands, Chloe thought: "I've seen one of those. Where it was? They are quite different from the green ones." Suddenly, she heard the alarm. "Damnit! I forgot about the security cameras." She quickly took a picture of the rock, and tried to put it back in its place, never noticing the plug near her foot. "Ouch", as the Electricity wave shook her, her eyes turned red for least than a second. Shaking her head, she just ran out of the building, thanking God she wasn't found again.

Sitting on his favorite armchair, Lex Luthor smirked watching the film his security team brought him: "This is very interesting."

Next Day, on Smallville High:

"Hey, Clark!"

"Hey, Chloe!"

"So how are you and my favorite cousin getting along?"

"Me and Lois? Ow, just fine as long as she stays mute and, you know, out of my sight, which, of course, never happens."

"Staying mute or out of your sight?"

"Both! Anyway, I'm getting used to her and I might actually miss her when she leaves."

"Really?", doubted Chloe.

"No.", smirked Clark. "So what are you going to do after class, today? Mom said to ask you to go to the Talon. She is planning to do some advertising, and she wanted to ask for your help."

"That's sound great! Sure I will help her. I heard Lois will start work there soon."

"Yeah. I hope she will get so tired she would let me alone for a change."

"Poor Clark. I feel your pain", teased Chloe as they both went to Biology Class together.

"You could just try to be honest with me for a change, Jason", said Lana, "I'm so sick of all those lies and secrets. What are you and Lex planning together? Gosh, sometimes I think I'm cursed: first Clark, now you!"

"I'm nothing like Clark Kent, Lana! I love you, I respect you and if I'm not telling you everything, it's just because I want to protect you! It's very dangerous to be around me now. At least not until I figured out how my mom is involved in all this", replied Jason.

"Funny, you say you are nothing like him, but you talk exactly the same way he did. 'It's too dangerous to be around me, Lana. I just want to protect you.'", mocked Lana. "You know what, you are right. I really should get as far away from you as possible!" With that last phrase hanging in the air, Lana rushed off the apartment, leaving Jason alone.

"I just hoped you could understand, Lana. I love you so much!...", Jason said quietly to himself.

Lana was almost running to Smallville High. She wanted to meet Chloe as soon as possible. She didn't trusted Lex Luthor, and the fact that he and Jason were working together crept her out. She knew that if anyone could discover anything about Jason and his mother, that person was Chloe. Chloe was sometimes secretive as almost everyone was in Smallville, but Lana still trusted her. After what happened last year with Adan, when she would be killed if it weren't for Clark, she wasn't willing to take any chances.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice she almost collided with the same person she was looking forward to meet.

"Chloe! I was hoping to find you."

"Hey, Lana! How are you", replied Chloe somewhat stern.

"You, ok?", asked Lana concerned.

"Yeah", said Chloe rubbing her head, "Just a little headache. I'm going over to help Clark's mother at the Talon. So, what you wanted to talk about?"

"I need you help, Chloe. I'm worried about Jason. I feel like he is hiding something from me, and I don't like it. I wanted you to look after anything you could find about him or his mother."

"Ok, Lana. But if he is scaring you that much, maybe you should just leave him."

"It's just that… I like him so much, Chloe. I thought I would never feel about anyone like that since Clark, and I guess I'm scared that if I leave him, maybe I'll never feel that way again. I don't wanna be alone, Chloe!"

"Ok. Still, I guess you're some kind of mysterious guys magnetic. Next time, you'll probably get involved with Lex Luthor himself", mocked Chloe. At that moment, her eyes flashed red for least than a second and she immediately rubbed her forehead,"Ow, this headache is going to kill me. Bye, Lana", and she leaved in a hurry, never noticing Lana's eyes flashing red too, and she whispering, "Get involved with Lex Luthor." 


	2. Chapter 2

Lex Luthor was playing his piano. He really enjoyed playing and he did it well as he always did everything well. He was a Luthor: failing was something not allowed. The sound of the music prevented him to notice the man who had just entered his room, until he was yelling beside him.

"Where. Are. the tapes." The man asked him.

"Doctor Marshall, it is a pleasure to see you too. Do you prefer Mozart or Beethoven? I'm particularly fond of Bach, myself. But I always liked Mozart history better. His confrontation with Salieri is quite interesting. Mozart was the true genius, you know. Salieri was his nemesis. He couldn't stand Mozart, because he didn't have the talent Mozart possessed. And he couldn't also accept his own failure, so he tried to steal Mozart's music but…"

"I'm not here to talk about music, Mr Luthor. I'm here to demand where are the security tapes. The team leader told me he gave them to you this morning."

"And why exactly are you so interested in these tapes, doctor?"

"Yesterday, someone broke into my lab in LuthorCorp, and I want to know who, and I want to know why."

"Well, my good doctor, considering your research is being completely useless, as your own reports told me, I can't understand why are you so particularly worried if someone had a look at your results. Unless, of course, if there is something you are NOT telling me about your findings…"

"Mr. Luthor, this work is my life. I won't accept anyone getting in my way."

"Is that a threat doctor? Perhaps I should remind you that if this work is your life, then your life belongs to me as I'm the one financing this research", said Lex, while still playing.

"Can you stop this dammed music? I hate classic music. It's getting on my nerves."

"You should appreciate music better, my good doctor. You can get good lessons from their composer's lives. As I was telling you about Salieri…"

"What exactly does this story have to do with the security tapes?"

"I'm just wondering, my good doctor. One was a genius, the other a common thief. I guess the question is: Are you Mozart or Salieri, doctor Marshall?"

The man stared at him in shock.

"The tapes stay with me, doctor Marshall. Have a good day.", said Lex, dismissing him and returning to his music.

As the man stormed out of the music room, Lana Lang entered, dressed with a long coat completely covering her.

"Ouch! What was that?", asked her.

"Nothing really important, Lana. What are you doing here? Did you come here to shout at me about your boyfriend again? Because if that's the case, I'm not exactly in the mood for this right now."

"You know, Lex, I think it's really rude not looking at someone when you are talking to them…", said Lana with a seductive smile on her face.

Something about Lana was off. Lex saw it immediately, he stopped playing at once remembering the last time he was playing piano, and Lana entered in this same room. Something about her way of smiling and walking was reminding him of Isobel. It was also reminding him of a cat surrounding a mouse.

"What do you want Lana?"

She smiled, "I'm not here to talk about Jason, Lex. Have you never wondered what could have happened if I got interested in you first, instead of Clark?"

"Not really", said Lex approaching his weapon gabinet.

"I know you find me attractive, Lex. The way you look at me when you think I'm not looking, the way you always try to protect me, it's quite telling Lex. The only reason you never made any moves was because of Clark. Well, I'm not with Clark anymore, Lex."

"Yes, you are not. But your are dating Jason Teague, and as much as I don't like him, I don't usually seduce my employees's girlfriends."

"We are not together anymore, Lex. I broke up with Jason, and I discovered that I want you", said Lana slowing opening her coat.

"What… What are you doing Lana?", said Lex in awe, looking at Lana's beautiful body being slowing revealed in front of him..

"Do you like what are you seeing so far, Lex?"

Chloe arrived at the Talon a little later than what she planned, but this headache was getting on her nerves. No medication was working, and today had been one of the strangest days at school. She saw the most incredible things, as for example her biology teacher crying and telling her whole terrible childhood to the whole class, and other unexplained things happening all around her. Smallville was a weird town, but still, this day was worst than usual. She interviewed people non stop, and her headache was only getting worse. If she hadn't promised Clark she would come… She would rather go home and go to bed. She sighed and went straight to Clark.

"Hey, Clark"

"Hey, Chloe. Busy day?"

"yeah, you?"

"Oh, just finished school and came here to give mum a hand. You know Lois had already broken 4 glasses in less than an hour? Must be a world record!"

"Really? Well, my cous' is known by doing the most amazing things… Hey, Lois"

"Hey Chlo, Farm boy here decided to spend his whole day checking me out, can you believe that? He is turning into my own personal stalker."

"I was not checking you out!", exclaimed Clark, "I was just worried you would destroy this whole place and mom would get fired because of you"

"Touching, Smallville, really touching. Well, I…Uaw", said Lois looking at the door. "Who is that guy over there"

"Yeah, definitely a hotie, Lois!", said Chloe looking at the young man, who had just sat near the door.

"I'm gonna go there and see if he wants something.", said Lois, walking towards the table.

"Lois", said Clark holding her arm, "this is a work place. You are not supposed to go flirt with customers." He complained.

"What's your problem, Smallville? Jealous?" Clark only stared. "Ok, Clark. He is a customer, I must go there, be nice with him, and take his orders. That's it. Don't go Big Brother on me anymore, please, it's getting on my nerves", she said and went away.

Clark was gazing at her, as Chloe said, visibly upset:

"You know, Clark, I think she is right. You are jealous!"

"I'm not!"

"Clark, all this bickering, all this fighting, sounds almost like foreplay to me"

"Chloe, I'm not interested in Lois that way. I told you this before. Hell, I told everyone this before. I just can't see why no one believes me."

"Clark," said Chloe rubbing her head, "I think you and Lois should admit your feelings towards each other. Tell each other and go ahead for it. This whole story between you two is getting old!" No one noticed her eyes flashing red. They didn't noticed Lois listening what they said while she was at the bar taking the drinks. Her eyes flashed red too.

"Well, I'm gonna talk to your mother. See you Clark", said Chloe.

Clark remained there whispering, as his eyes were turning red non-stop: "Admit my true feelings, tell Lois, go ahead for it" 


	3. Chapter 3

At LuthorCorp, Dr. Marshall was thinking furiously. "He knows. Of course Luthor knows. Why he'd be saying that things about Salieri if he didn't. Does he have any proof that I was responsible for Dr. Hamilton's death? Of course not. Everyone thinks the meteor rocks were responsible for his illness. They don't know I poisoned him with them to steal his work." Yes, he was sure Lex didn't have this piece of information. Besides, even if he knew he couldn't probably get proof. What Lex wanted from him? Why didn't he let him watch the security tapes. "Because he didn't trust you, stupid!" That one was obvious. Lex was afraid of what he would do knowing who did this, and probably wants do deal with this knowledge himself. He should start to research the people Luthor cared about and find which one could be responsible for this. First of all, who could have an Id card, because there was no sign of breaking in… "And then", he took his gun, "let's discover exactly what this person knows…"

Clark was watching Lois going through the tables getting the customer's orders. If anyone told him just a week before that he would see Lois working he would have laughed for hours to come. It really took him by surprise seeing her doing this. Ok, she wasn't good, but Lana wasn't that good either when she tried to be a waiter for the first time. Actually Lois wasn't that bad, her breaking cups rate could lessen a little, but apart from that, she was surprisingly nice to people. He thought she would go ballistic with the first difficult customer, but she proved him wrong there. Actually she was always surprising him: she was unpredictable to say the least! He never really knows where he stands when she was around. Lana, on the other hand, was comfortable, like an old shoe. He knew what to do when he was around her, he knew how she was going to react, her opinions, she was resting, almost boring…Ops, "Where did that come from?" Clark thought, "Lana is not boring! She is beautiful, exciting, I love her!" "Do you?", said this little voice inside him.

Across the Talon, Lois was talking to the handsome guy she and Chloe had noticed minutes ago. He was really charming and he seemed interested in her. Actually he was a little bit too attracted to her. He was already asking her phone number and was trying to hold her hand! "Well", she thought, "no risk, no gain. I think I will give this guy a shot. It's not like I'm interested in anyone else and this guy is definitely something". Well, maybe this was not entirely true, maybe she could be a little interested in someone else, if she would let things go there. But she was not going to be another notch in Clark Kent's heartbroken list. "Uah, where did that come from", she thought. She looked to the boy over there, and gave him one of her most beautiful smiles. She was about to tell him her number, when suddenly a blur came and she saw Clark Kent grabbing the boy's t-shirt and yelling. "Let go off her hand! Now!"

"Clark!" "Smallville!", his mother and Lois shouted at the exactly same time.

"Are you insane? Let him go!" Lois asked astonished.

"He was harassing you!"

"Clark he was only asking for my number! Besides who asked you to be my body guard? I can take care of my self"

Clark was confused to say the least. He was not used to lose his temper but when he saw the guy holding Lois's hand he saw red. Something powerful took over him. He knew he was attracted to Lois. She was a pretty young woman, it was expected. He could even admit to himself that Chloe was right when she accused him of being jealous. He used to be jealous of his female friends Chloe, Lana… So it shouldn't surprise him to be jealous of Lois. But this rage, it was entirely different. It was as if she belonged to him and no one else. He simply couldn't let anyone else get this closer to her because she was his. He never thought himself to be a caveman, but that was what he felt. God, he was a caveman!

"I'm sorry", he said and left without another word.

His mother, Chloe and Lois looked at him as he was leaving.

"I'm going to talk to him.", said Chloe.

"No, Chloe. I'll go", and Lois left, "Clark! Wait!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Hey, Smallville! What's the hurry?" Lois grabbed Clark's arm. "I think we need to talk."

"About what?" snapped Clark.

"How about your little macho performance? Doesn't it sound like an interesting subject for a chat?"

"Not to me"

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but things don't just disappear because you want them to, Clark. I want to know what was all that about. And I want to know it now."

Clark was just about to tell her to mind her own business, but this little voice, inside his head kept saying "Admit you true feelings, tell her, go ahead for it". His eyes flashed red, and all of a sudden the words started literally running out of his mouth:

"I don't know, Lois!" He said desperately. "I never felt like that in my whole life. When I saw him touching you… I couldn't stand it… I couldn't see it… It's always confusing being around you… I feel somehow as if I hated you, and all of a sudden I want you desperately… I need to be around you, to be surrounded by you… I feel like I'm drowning in you… I feel lost and scared… I feel like falling and yet flying… Oh, God, this is crazy! I'm crazy!" He looked at his feet, completely defeated.

For the first time in her life, Lois was speechless. Did she hear well? Did Clark just admit he loved her? "Nah, of course not. What are you thinking, Lane?" She thought.

"Clark, you mean… Do you love me?"

Clark frowned. "Love you? Love you? I don't know what I feel, Lois. I feel so many things when I'm around you that I don't know if I can explain it. I always thought love was supposed to be something kind, sweet. Love was not supposed to be this blinding passion, this desperate need to possess you, to claim you as mine! I'm a caveman when it comes to you, Lois. I know nothing, I'm insane… I just know I'm yours and I need you to be mine…"

"I…I…" And before she could say a word Clark took her in his arms and started kissing her, claming her mouth passionately. And there was nothing but his arms and his kisses, and their moans. He kissed her eyes, the side of her neck, her face, her forehead. And she couldn't think, she couldn't breath, and they were the only two persons in the world.

Chloe was looking at them with wide eyes, completely unnoticed. She wasn't prepared to see them like this. She knew there was something between them, but she didn't expect this. "Lois, how could you? You know what I feel for him!" She thought while she was running away in tears.

Completely lost in one another, the couple continued kissing passionately without noticing the crying girl passing by them… 


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe ran to her car, crying harder and harder. She knew something like this would eventually happen. She knew Clark would fall in love again. She also knew they were attracted to each other. She even wanted them to get together, just not now. She wasn't prepared. Would she ever be? She tried to open her car, but her hands were shaking so much that the keys fell from her fingers. "Great! Just great!" She thought lowering herself to grab the keys. All of sudden a shadow covered her. "What…" She stopped as she felt a piercing pain in her head, and she fell as darkness engulfed her…

"Oh, God!" They were breathing heavily, with her foreheads touching, eyes closed. Clark never felt like this before. He opened his eyes and looked at her and he realized he never saw anything as beautiful as her at this exact moment, with her eyes closed, her mouth slightly open… She was a vision. He lifted his right hand and cupped the side of her face, gazing at her. Her left hand covered his, and she rested her face on his hand and it was perfect…

Lois opened her eyes and saw him looking at her. He never looked at her like this. No one ever looked at her like this. There was such devotion in his eyes, such love and adoration. She felt cherished, she felt important, she felt like she mattered because of him. He never looked at her like this before, but she already noticed him looking at someone like that… "Lana!" She remembered. He wasn't in love with her. He was in love with Lana!

"I… I have to go. I have to work!" She said desperately trying to think of a way to go out of this mess. When did her life get so complicated? How could she be falling for a guy who was in love with someone else? Actually, how could she let herself fall for ANY guy at all? "Get a grip, Lane"

"Lois, what's wrong?" He saw something was terribly wrong. Her body language spoke volumes. One moment she was there with him, totally and completely with him, the next she was running away. Yeah something was awfully wrong.

"Nothing! I just, you know, have to go… work…" She said arranging her clothes and avoiding looking at him.

"Lois, what just happened here?" Clark asked. "Were you here with me?" He had to know. "Did that mean anything to you?"

"Does it have to mean anything?" She asked, her voice trembling.

"You tell me."

"Clark" She was about to tell him that they got carried away, that they shared a special moment and that was all. No big deal. But she couldn't. Her eyes flashed red. "I'm not sure. Listen, I don't want to love you. I know if I let you inside my heart you will leave me, or something terrible will happen and you'll die, or you will fall in love with another girl, and I'll be devastated and broken hearted. Of course you are already in love with other girl and I actually don't blame you, because Lana is beautiful and you've been in love with her since mid school, or whatever and of course I'm already completely in love with you, which was exactly what I was afraid it would happen and…"

"Lois"

"And now you are going to leave me, and I'll be left remembering this, and I'll be pathetic, probably eating tons of chocolate till I'm terribly ugly and fat and…"

"LOIS"

"What?"

"You are babbling" He smiled holding her. "I don't love Lana. I know that now. I love you."

She kissed him hard. Then they parted. "Later, Smallville, later." She teased, smirking at him. "Now I really have to go to work"

"Mrs. Kent"

"Lex!" Martha Kent greeted the young man. "How are you? Can I get you something?"

"I'm ok, Mrs. Kent. Have you seen Clark?"

"Well" Martha said a little embarrassed. "He left in a hurry after a little problem and Lois and Chloe went after him."

"Chloe? Is she here?"

"She was. But as I said, she went after him… Hey, look. They are coming back" She pointed at Lois and Clark who were just coming back. Lois went straight to the bar to pick up her notebook. Clark just sat looking at her as she walked between the tables taking the customers orders.

"Clark"

"Lex! What's up?" He asked without taking his eyes off Lois. Lex frowned, looked at him, looked at Lois and smirked.

"So. I guess Lana Lang is history, huh? I'm glad to notice that."

"What?" Clark asked a little shaken.

"You and Lois, huh? Who would have predicted that? Not that I blame you. She is very attractive. I just never pictured you two together. How long have you been dating?"

"Well…"

"We are not dating!" Lois stated.

"What you mean?" Clark almost jumped, a faint look of jealousy crossing his eyes. Could Lois be interested in Lex? Was she playing him?

"We never actually went out on a date, Smallville. The definition of 'date' is when you take a girl out for dancing, theater or a movie, and pay her food. That's a date. So we are not dating yet. But calm down farm boy! We are definitely together" She was teasing him! He laughed a little embarrassed but relieved.

"So what brings you here, Lex?" Lois asked.

"Actually I was hoping if you have seen Chloe? I'm looking everywhere for her and I can't find her. Your mom told me she went after you two…"

Lois looked at him, panic crushing her heart. "You mean, she went after us?"

"That's what Mrs. Kent told me" Lois and Clark looked at each other realizing what must have happened. Chloe saw them.

Lana Lang woke in a strange bedroom. Her head was aching terribly and she felt a funny taste on her mouth. She didn't recognize the place she was. It was actually a very nice bedroom and the bed was quite comfy. The problem was that she didn't remember getting there. She frowned. "This couldn't be good" Last time she didn't remember something she woke with a tattoo on her back and was possessed by an evil witch. She looked at her. She was completely naked. "Oh, my God" She thought. "What have I done?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"You gave her WHAT?" Clark yelled angry at Lex.

"What exactly did you expected me to do, Clark? Would you feel better if I had actually slept with her?"

"You could have reasoned with her instead of drugging her, Lex"

"Clark, she was past reasoning, believe me. She was naked in front of me trying to kiss me…"

"Stop!" Lois yelled. "We got the picture, ok?" She was getting angry at Clark's reaction to Lex's story. What did Lana matter to him, any way. Wasn't he supposed to be in love with her, Lois? "What does Lana have to do with my cousin, Lex?"

"Do you remember Dr. Hamilton, Clark?"

"The meteor freak? He is dead, Lex."

"I know, Clark, but his work is not. One of my employees, Dr. Marshall used to work with him, and I have reasons to believe he stole some of Dr. Hamilton's experiments."

"Lex, I thought you told me you would stop studying these rocks. You know how dangerous these things are! Last time I remember Dr. Hamilton almost killed the whole town with that Nicodemus's flower experiments. Not to mention the truth gas that almost killed Chloe and…"

"Clark" Lex interrupted him. "I wasn't aware he was studying the meteors till I saw Chloe in one of my security tapes." He said lying through his teeth. "She was holding one of the red rocks when she was struck by electricity. Well, one of Dr. Hamilton's notes said something about these red rocks having some sort of behavior modifying effect. When I confronted Dr. Marshall this morning it became clear to me he knew more about Dr. Hamilton's notes as I first thought. Lana's behavior today pointed me into the right direction…"

"Which is?" Lois asked. "Sorry. I can't see the connection."

"Chloe. I went to your school today, Clark. It was reported a lot of strange things happening there and guess who was around when it happened?"

"Chloe." Clark said.

"I don't get it. What exactly you think she is doing, Lex?" Lois asked worried.

"I think she is somehow influencing people behavior. Probably something she said… I don't know."

"Let me get this straight. You think my cousin is pulling an Obi Wan?"

Lex and Clark just stared at her. Lois looked at them, astonished. "Come on guys. The Force can have a strong influence on the weak-minded?" When no answer came. "Oh, just forget about it"

"Gladly. So, Clark…" Lois wasn't listening to Lex anymore. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened just before Lex came. She was positive Chloe said something to Clark. They were talking, she remembered she heard something but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. "Oh, my God!" She thought as realization hit her. "If Chloe can influence people, them maybe something she said made Clark fall in love with me? So, it's not real. He doesn't really love me. That's why he was so worried about Lana. She is the one he truly loves."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Chloe woke up to find herself tied in a chair in a dark room. "Typical" She thought while struggling to get free. "Bad guys are always so predictable. They never put you in a nice place and they always tie you up in a chair." She sighed. Her head ached, she was tired, thirsty and hungry and she was absolutely sure no one would get a clue of her disappearance. It wasn't like Clark or Lois would appear out of nowhere to save her this time. They didn't know she was missing and besides they were too busy kissing the life out of each other. So, she would have to handle this alone.

"Hello Ms Sullivan. I can see you are awake. Now we can talk about what you were doing last night, checking my research in Luthor Corp"

"Who are you?" Chloe asked unable to see the man in the darkness.

"Someone looking for answers and I suggest you start speaking right now." And he slapped her face. Hard. 

Lois was nervous. She didn't know how things stand with Clark, her cousin was missing either because she was upset or because some psycho kidnapped her and right now she didn't know which was worse. Clark was worried too. He sensed something was wrong with Lois and he could feel it wasn't only about Chloe. "What if she regrets what happened between us? Maybe she doesn't really like me after all." He knew he should concentrate in finding Chloe, but a voice keeps telling him to talk to her, to tell her what he felt. If he could talk with her alone just for a moment…

"Lex, I think we should split up. We have better chances of finding her that way. You talk to your guys and see if anyone has seen Chloe's car and Lois and I will go to the school to see if she came back there."

"I can go with Lex." Lois said annoyed. She hated being ordered around especially when she was upset.

"Lois" Clark said with intent.

"What? Do you have a problem with that?"

"As a matter of fact I do. Why exactly do you wanna go with Lex instead of me?" Clark knew he was being stupid but he couldn't stop the sudden wave of jealousy invading him. "Why this is happening to me? I was never like that before and now I can't even think straight when I'm near her. This woman will be the death of me!" He thought frustrated.

"Jealous, Smallville?" Lois asked sarcastically.

"Hey, calm down you two. I'm going alone. Bye Lois. Bye Clark." Lex said leaving them alone.

"Ok." Clark said after Lex went away. "What was all that about?"

"I don't know what you are talking about" Lois said looking intensely at her feet.

"Lois, what have I done? Don't you love me anymore? That's what's bothering you, isn't it?" Clark asked desperately. "Please, Lois. Talk to me" He said holding her hands. "I love you so much. Please trust me" He pleaded.

Lois's face softened. "Clark, I don't know. I'm confused. This whole story with Chloe and you being jealous of Lana made me think if you were really in love with me or if it was because Chloe suggested it. I saw you two talking at the Talon before, you know."

"That's ridiculous" Clark said "She said nothing of the sort. I would remember."

"Can you remember what she said to you?" Lois asked.

"Well…" Clark frowned. "But it doesn't mean anything. I mean…" He stopped trying hard to remember. "You heard what she said?" He asked her finally defeated.

"Yes, but I can't remember it either." She said looking him straight in the eyes. "See? We can't know for sure if this is real, Clark. I don't want to be with someone just because my cousin played mystical matchmaker."

"Lois, what I feel for you is too strong to be only Chloe's doing. It's not possible."

"Clark you heard what Lex said about Lana. Whatever Chloe did to her was strong enough to make her act completely out of character. We can't know for sure if what you are feeling isn't just her mojo. Can you tell me honestly you felt nothing when Lex told us about Lana? Because to the naked eye you looked like you were jealous."

Clark didn't want her to talk anymore. He couldn't even understand what she was saying. The only thing he could hear was that little voice in his head telling him to go ahead for it. He looked at Lois adorable mouth and he felt an irresistible urge to stop this mouth from talking and he could just think of one way of doing it. He suddenly grabbed her and kissed her hungrily.

Lois was having problems thinking. Her head was spinning, her body was shaking. She never felt such powerful feelings towards anyone else before. She knew she should be worried about something but when he was kissing her like that, she wasn't even sure of whom she was anymore.

"Come with me." Clark said huskily. And the two of them went to a dark alley behind the Talon, where they wouldn't be seen…

Lex was really worried. Something inside him kept telling him Chloe's disappearance was not normal. He knew he had no proves Dr. Marshall have taken her, but Lex learned long time ago to always trust his feelings, and they were screaming right now that Dr. Marshall had Chloe. He frowned. He liked Chloe. She was a nice, loyal friend and after some women like Helen he learned to value loyalty. Chloe was also very handsome, intelligent full of life and … completely in love with Clark Kent. He sighed. Of course. Whenever there was a good, pretty and nice girl she was in love with Clark. Sometimes it was hard not to get jealous of the guy. He had the most perfectly family in the world, handsome looks and all good girls fell for him while he, Lex, had the worst family of all times and was only surrounded by the wrong kind of girls. "Well, this is your life, Lex." He thought while taking his cell phone.

"Hello, Donald? I need a security team looking for Dr. Marshall as soon as possible. Discretion is essential. I suspect he may be keeping Ms. Sullivan hostage and I don't want her hurt. Keep me informed, ok?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Slowly Lana's memories were returning. She remembered feeling so completely in love with Lex and trying to seduce him, but she didn't exactly remember if they did anything. Actually the only thing she remembered clearly was a wonderful kiss which melted her completely. She sighed. Another time with no memories: first losing 24hs and getting a tattoo, then being possessed by a medieval witch, now forgetting what could have been her first time… with Lex of all people. To be honest she had always been attracted to him but she never felt she could trust him. His reputation with women (she still remember when she was ten, she caught him skinning dipping with a girl), his questionable business methods and his dark side scared her to no end. All of sudden these things lost its importance. She didn't know why she now needed him so much, she only know she did. Where exactly was him, anyway? She was going to find him, Lana decided. The only thing she needed now was something to wear…

The only sound they made was their quiets moans. They were lost in each other, enjoying the new sensations their close proximity was causing them to feel. Skin touching skin, lips smashing lips, clothes vanishing, madness… None noticed anything except the other. Clark was drowning in her… He didn't even noticed where they were anymore. He didn't care that anyone could come across them in this dark alley. The only thing in his world, right now, was her and that very moment when they were making love for the first time. And then, it happened, they touched the stars together as they were slowly floating above the floor…

She could taste her blood in her lips. She was so tired and she ached everywhere. He had been beating her senseless for what looked like hours but it was probably just some minutes. Finally he stopped, when he saw she was in no state to answer any questions and brought her some water. She drank it, even though for a minute she was tented to just split it on his face. Finally she pleaded. "Please, let me go"

"Not until you answer my questions."

"Please, I told you I didn't read anything. The computer was password protected and I didn't have time to break it" She said hoarsely. He said nothing just stared at her with an evil smile on his face. "Listen, I don't know anything, ok? Why don't you just leave me alone?" And when she was saying this her eyes flashed red again. 

The man looked at her with his eyes flashing red too and suddenly he said. "All right, I'll leave you alone. You obviously know nothing about it. I'm sorry." She looked at him in awe. Suddenly that evil smile was on his lips again. "But you are still able to recognize me so…" He took a can of gas and emptied it on the floor. "Good bye, Ms. Sullivan" He said as he lit a match and let it drop on the floor.

"No" Chloe shouted as the flames started to engulf her…

"What's going to happen now?" Lois asked looking at Clark. "What are we going to tell your parents and everyone else? What are we going to tell Chloe? Oh, Chloe… We should go after her, Clark. She must be so angry, so hurt and it is all my fault. I failed her. She trusted me and I failed her! I…"

"Breathe, Lois, breathe… You are panicking. Everything is going to be all right. Chloe is my friend and she loves you. She will understand. We have already talked about it and she agreed we are better as friends. Calm down" He said kissing her forehead. "Everything is going to be all right." He repeated trying to reassure her. He was overwhelmed. He couldn't think about Chloe or anyone else when he was feeling such happiness as he never thought possible to feel before. For the first time in years he finally belonged. He found home and home was Lois Lane's arms, Lois Lane's welcoming body, Lois Lane's love…

"We can't stay here, Clark. We must find her…"

"Lex is going after her. Don't worry, she will be fine. Besides I don't think she would want to see either of us now."

"Maybe you're right." Lois said doubtfully.

"Of course I'm right. Ain't I always?" He smirked.

Lois punched him playfully. "You wish, Smallville. You wish"

She couldn't breathe anymore. The smoke was making her feel dizzy, her eyes were burning and her throat was sore after screaming so loud without anyone listening to her. This was it. She was going to die. She thought about Lois and Clark and how much they would feel guilty about her, and she wished she could have told them that it was ok. She wished she could just tell Lois, for one minute, that she wanted them to be happy. She had known for a long time that she and Clark weren't supposed to be, she just refused to admit it. Now, when she was facing certain death, she felt guilty she didn't let go before. She was starting to lose conscience when she heard someone shouting her name. It was probably death claiming her, she thought right before fainting.

Lex Luthor broke her bonds with a knife and hold her unconscious form in his arms while his mind worked frantically. He didn't have much time. He had to take them out as soon as possible. He didn't know how much smoke she inhaled or if she had any broken bones. He didn't have time to think about this now. He just had to take her out. He ran out of the collapsing house with his precious cargo in his arms…

Outside, he put her on the grass and lied down beside her completely exhausted. He took his cell phone and called for help while looking at her. She was bathed in blood and ashes. But at this right moment, he thought she looked beautiful because she was still breathing and she was alive. Realization dawned in him while looking at her, she was his match in every way: brilliant, brave, beautiful, perfect. The only thing he had to do was make her see it for herself. "Clark Kent won't have her." He promised himself. "He doesn't deserve her. She is mine."

"Cough, cough" Chloe woke up with a start and found Lex Luthor looking at her with a tender smile on his face. "Lex?" She asked trying to sit down. "What are you doing here? Where am I?"

"Shush. I think you need to lie down a bit, Chloe, at least till the paramedics arrive. I don't know the extent of your injuries. You look hurt…"

"Oh, my God." She shouted remembering. "He tried to kill me… He slapped me… He… Oh, God" She started to cry and Lex hugged her protectively.

"Who?" He asked, trying to control himself as an enormous anger began to built up inside his heart.

"I… I don't know… He kept asking about the meteor on your lab. I don't know what he wanted from me, Lex. I swear" She was crying harder now.

"It's ok, Chloe. It doesn't matter. You are ok, now." He said caressing her head. 'Dr. Marshall', he swore to himself, 'you will never see the sunlight again.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Smallville General Hospital, two hours later.

"So, how are you feeling?" Lex asked her.

"A little confused…" Chloe said. "Do you really mean what you said? About me influencing people?"

"That's what it looks like. Everything you said became true."

"Oh my Gosh. You mean my biology teacher, the naked guy and all the havoc at school today? I did it all? I can't believe it!" Chloe felt so ashamed. "Clark and Lois…" She said realizing.

"And Lana." He completed.

"What about me?" Lana said slowly entering the room. "Hey, Chloe I was worried about you." She looked at Lex while speaking. She reached her hand and grabbed his lap. "Hi, Lex" She smiled. "Did you miss me?" She said her lips dangerously close to his.

Chloe looked at Lana astonished. She never saw this side of Lana before. Who was that vixen right in front of her? It looked like she was going to mate with Lex right there at this very moment… She gulped. What was that?

"Lana, can you please wait outside for a moment? I will talk to you soon, I promise." Lex said taking her hands off him.

"Ok. Just don't take too long. I want to repeat our little performance of this afternoom…" She said seductively.

"What performance? What happened this afternoon?" Chloe asked angry after Lana left the room. She didn't know why she was mad. Lex was just a friend, for God's sake. She didn't even trust him!

"Nothing happened." He stated firmly. "She is just delusional!" She looked at him skeptically.

"Lex" She shouted. "I'm so tired of your lies! Why can't you just tell me the truth, for a change?" Her eyes flashed red and her headache came back full force…

"The truth?" Lex shouted. "The entire truth? Do you think you can handle it?" He laughed while his eyes flashed red. "The truth is that Lana Lang is nothing, Chloe!" He said grabbing her arms with such strength she was sure it would leave bruises on her skin. "You are everything! She came into my house, tried to seduce her but I didn't want her, because the only woman I want is you!" He lowered his head and kissed her taking her completely by surprise.

Chloe was in shock. Then realization dawned in her. It happened again. That was what her headaches were about! She asked for the truth, he gave it to her. 'This is too much. This is too dangerous. No one should have a power like this.' She thought. "Lex, stop!" She pleaded him. "Please, stop."

He looked at her confused, her words coming over and over in his mind. The truth…The truth…

"Lex, you don't want to do this." Then she realized she was wrong. He obviously did want this to happen. "Ok, at least not this way and not now." She tried again. "Please, work with me now." He stopped. She sighed relieved. This was better. "Listen, Lex. I need you to concentrate. You said Clark, Lois and Lana were under my influence and you said you know how to stop it. Please, tell me how…"

"So, you are cured now? For good?" Lois asked sitting on Chloe's table at the Torch.

"That's what Lex's scientists said. My Jedi's days are history!" She said looking directly at her cousin's eyes.

"Good. So everything is fine now."

"You don't sound too convinced, cous." They looked at each other for a while. "Well, everything is fine but Lana, she wouldn't talk to me you know." Chloe said a little sad.

"Well, I can totally relate. Are you sure you couldn't use some of your mind's tricks and pull a forgetful spell or something." Chloe looked at her blankly. "Just checking." Lois sighed.

"Lois, I think I will walk for the next days wearing a necklace with a big sign on it saying 'I'm so sorry'."

"Well, I and the one who should say 'I'm sorry', I mean, I was the one who tried to steal your highschool's 'love of your life'… Though you're totally to blame for it!"

Chloe sighed. "Lois, I know I have always made too clear the way I felt about Clark, but when I was tied on that chair, waiting for the flames to consume me I had an epiphany. Well, some sort of epiphany, anyway." She said looking straight at Lois's eyes. "That moment I understood that Clark and I were never meant to be anymore than friends. I know I said something like that before, but now I can tell you this is the absolute truth. We are perfect as friends and we will always be perfect as friends, and I will always look at Clark and think 'God he is hot!', but that's all. I don't love him. I guess I never did."

"Chlo…" Lois started.

"Just let me finish this, Lois, please." Chloe interrupted her and started pacing around the room. "I feel ashamed for making you feel guilty about all this, especially considering it's all my fault. But, Lois if you feel something for Clark I just wanted to say it's ok, really."

"Thanks, Chlo, but Smallville and I… Irk!"

"Lois"

"I mean, come on, you know me, farm boys and plaid not really my thing…"

"Lois, I told you I did a lot of thinking about everything and I never told you or Clark to get involved with each other."

"WHAT?"

"My exact words to Clark were: 'I think you and Lois should admit your feelings towards each other. Tell each other and go ahead for it.' That's what I said." She proceeded calmly looking at her shocked cousin. "Whatever you two said or did, must be exactly what you two felt about each other. And that reminds me, what did you two do, anyway?" She asked curiously.

"Hum?" Lois looked at her blushing lightly. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Just the kiss you saw. You know Smallville, such a boy scout." She said laughing embarrassed. She really wished Chloe could perform her mojo and made her forget the 'nothing' that happened yesterday…

Clark was looking at the stars shining above him. Funny, he thought. Every time he felt sad or confused, he always sought refuge here, in his barn, looking at the stars, as if they were the answer to all mysteries of the Universe. Maybe for him, they were. He came from the stars, they were old friends and he always would find solace contemplating them… Even on times like this, when he would feel angry, betrayed, alone and sad. He sighed. Would the pain ever stop? How was he supposed to deal with this whole new situation? He always dreamt about the day he would love someone and feel that this someone was the one meant for him, his soulmate. He would make love to her and tell her the truth, and maybe he would be alowed to feel like he finally belonged. Now he was robbed of his dream. He made love to a woman he wasn't in love with, who would never love him in return and, who most certainly wasn't his soulmate. He took his ball and through it to the stars in fury. He didn't love Lois Lane, he only thought he did because of Chloe. He didn't love Lois Lane. He didn't love…

"Clark" He jumped and looked at the direction of the female's voice. Lana was standing at the stairs looking shyly at him. "Hi" She said.

"Hi, Lana. What are doing here?" Clark asked surprised looking at her in awe. She was beautiful tonight. Actually, she always looked beautiful, but this night she brought with her some sense of reassurance. He felt comfortable with her here. She was exactly what he needed to keep his mind from… He was most certainly not thinking that! He scorned himself.

"Clark" Lana said slowly approaching him. "I wanted to talk with you, because I realized something today." She breathed deeply. She knew this was going to be hard to her. She didn't thought it would be that hard. "All these years, ever since we became friends I've been expecting so much of you." She walked towards the window and looked at the stars. "Since the day I lost my parents I started looking for someone who could fulfill the void inside me, someone who could give me back my home. For a while I thought you were that someone but I never really gave you a chance of being that someone. I kept pushing you, and asking you for a trust you couldn't bring me, when I never really trusted you myself!" She looked at him with tears on her eyes. "What kind of hypocrite that makes me? How many times you told me you weren't yourself when you acted like that and though I live at Smallville where anything can possibly happen, I never believed you. But I always expect people to believe me and forgive me when I got possessed by a medieval witch or when my best friend 'pushes' me to feel attracted by another good friend." She sighed. "I talked to Jason, today and told him what happened between me and Lex."

"But Lex told me nothing happened!" Clark said confused.

"Not because I didn't want it, Clark. Nothing happened because of Lex. He was the one who didn't want to go ahead." She stated firmly. "It's ok, Clark. Really." She smiled at his worried expression. "Anyway, when I was looking at him, trying to explain what happened, I saw myself as you. Exactly what happened to you so many times." She breathed deeply and looked at the stars again, as if the stars could give her the courage to go on and say everything she came to say. "I finally saw myself at that moment and I didn't like what I saw." She turned and looked at him resolutely. "You have been a wonderful friend to me, Clark. You have always been there, even when I pushed you away. Remember what I said to you once? 'Clark Kent is not there every time you want him, but he is always there when you really need him.' And that's the truth Clark. I guess I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. You have been such a good friend, but I have never truly been yours. No wonder you couldn't trust me. I'm so sorry." She was sobbing now.

"Lana, please, don't cry."

"Can we be friends now, Clark? Real friends as we have never been before?" She asked between sobs. He hugged her and they stayed like there for a long time, making peace with the past and mending this so messed up relationship of theirs…

Downstairs, Lois was looking at the couple with a sad expression on her face. Sighing she went out of the barn without a word.

Lana and Clark looked at each other. "Are you better now?" Clark asked her.

"I will be." She said stepping out of his arms. "Jason and I talked a lot today. I don't want us to make the same mistakes you and I did, Clark. I really want things to work, and I will try no to mess it up. So" She smiled. "Friends?"

Clark smiled back at her. "Friends." He said.

They had to talk, Clark kept telling himself. Sooner or later they will have to face each other and talk. There was no point in postponing it anymore. He sighed and called her. "Lois".

Lois had being avoiding him the whole week. Actually, it was amazing. How could two people, living at the same house, don't see each other for a week? That could only happen in Smallville!

Lois sighed looking at him. She knew they would, eventually, have to talk, she was just waiting to be a little more prepared. Maybe next century? No, that wouldn't do. "Yes, Clark?"

"We need to talk."

They walked in silence to the barn. There was Clark's sanctuary. The only place he would feel safe enough to talk to her. She, on the other hand, didn't feel safe there. She would prefer to talk in her territory. The problem was she didn't have a safe raven herself. She was used to think of the Kent's farm as her safe raven, but after what happen she couldn't feel like there anymore.

"Ok." She said as soon as the reach the loft. "I'll start." 'Go ahead, Lane. Take control of the situation. And don't panic.' She breathed. "What happened between us was… well… not bad…bad…" She saw the hurt on his face. "Ok, maybe it was ok…"

"Ok, Lois?" Clark asked in shock.

"Right. Well" She paused. "Ok. It was great! Truly amazing…"

"Yeah. I know!" Clark sighed. It really had been amazing. "But?" He asked.

"But it was wrong, Clark. You. Me. No way. I mean… We are so not compatible…"

Clark smirked feeling comfortable at her obvious embarrassment. "You know, Lois it didn't look like that when you were…"

"Ok, Smallville" She interrupted. "I get the point. Fine." She looked at her feet for a moment then looked back at him. "Clark, it wasn't us. We only did that because of Chloe. You and I are not in love." Clark looked away. Why did it hurt to hear her say so? He knew they were not in love, so where did this pain come from? "We don't like each other very much and farm boys? Not my thing. I can guarantee you that." She finished.

"So?" He asked.

"So, we will go on like this: I tease you and you tease me back and we don't stand each other… We just forget..."

"Sounds like a plan to me." They smiled at one other and she punched him on his arm. "See you, Smallville…"

Kent's Farmhouse 23:52 – Clark's bedroom

_Lois's dream:_

She was standing on the balcony on her third floor apartment waiting for him. She was wearing nothing but a black negligee. She looked at the stars. They didn't look the same in Metropolis as they did in Smallville. Suddenly she heard a 'woosh' sound and sure there was him looking tenderly at her.

"You shouldn't be outside. It's freezing here." He reproached her tenderly. He cupped her face with his right hand. "Cold?" He asked her.

"A little" She said. He took off his red cape and enveloped her in it. "Better?"

She smiled. "I would feel better in your arms." He held her tenderly and kissed her forehead. She sighed contently. "I love you, Smallville…"

Downstairs, on the couch, Clark was dreaming too..._  
'I love you too, Lo'. He answered her with a tender smile and slowly took her in his arms and they flew inside..._

Luthor's mansion, 07:30.

"Good morning son." Lex jumped at the sound of his father's voice.

"Really, dad, don't you have somewhere else to be? As much I would like to have one of ours son and father talk, I'm afraid I have too much to do right now…"

"Oh, I will not take much of your time, Lex." His father said calmly. "I just came here to show you a very intriguing story I've just heard of." Lex looked at him. "About one of your employees, Dr. Marshall, who used to work with Dr. Hamilton…" 

"Never heard about him." Lex interrupted his father. "If that's all, father…"

"As I was saying, Dr. Marshall mysteriously disappeared, right after abducting Miss Chloe Sullivan."

"Well, if he was the one responsible, he probably ran away after learning she survived and could recognize him." Lex said.

"Hum. Of course. I was just wondering… You know, I always find very suspicious when some one just disappeared like that."

"What exactly is your point, father? You think I have something to do with this man's disappearance?"

"Well, I've heard some interesting tales about yours and Miss Sullivan's little adventure last week. I must say your taste in women improved a lot. Miss Sullivan is indeed a remarkable woman…"

"But?"

"Well, I guess the pertinent question is: Are you a good choice for her?" Lex stared blankly at him.

"Good Day, Lex."

The End


End file.
